Sentient
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- |- |- |- ! Species | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} "It was an accident." -Sentient, on numerous occassions Sentient is a prominent figure in the Black Hearts galaxy. He can best be described as a troll. Originally a powerful wizard, he somehow gained the power of immortality even after humanity lost access to magic, living all the way into the year 3012, when he was "killed" by a Rovoen. However, upon death, his consciousness is transferred to an artificial intelligence construct, and he became even more powerful. History Nothing is known of Sentient's early days. The first records of the mysterious troll and his brother Mediant appeared during the Age of Chaos, where he wandered the lands, pledging loyalty to none and trolling almost all he came upon. Records from that time often mention the notorious wizard Sentient, whose actions were heard of by everyone from the Mayan ajaw to the Chinese Emperor. However, Sentient somehow gained a favorable reputation in China and the surrounding areas. Historians speculate that this may be the result of him having trolled some of their enemies. During the Age of Zaram, the wizard went into hiding and assumed the identity of a hermit named Syon. During this time, he trained the wizard Danish, and the two overthrew the tyrant Zaram and defeated a powerful demon. However, the demon cursed mankind with a plague which turns people into undead creatures. The only way to stop this plague was to sever humanity's connection to nature and magic, which Mediant was heavily against doing. This resulted in the two brothers' first confrontation, in which Mediant was defeated. After losing the ability to use magic, it is unknown what Sentient did, but he likely continued trolling, although without his powers, his actions were much less significant, and history did not mention his name for a very long time. Nevertheless, as technology grew, Sentient found a new way to harness great power. Soon, he was a master of machines and programs. He emerged in the 30th century as an Irini admiral, and his trolling began to cause trouble once more. In the 31st century, Lord Marshall introduced him to a way to transfer his consciousness into an AI, granting him technological prowess he could not hope to gain as a human. Therefore, he purposely got himself killed on a mission with Captain Abdullah Omar, and became an AI that continued to haunt the captain. Some time into the future, Sentient will travel back in time to the Age of Blood, where he eventually becomes the main AI for Project Akin. His program would then be left dormant in the time period, until Marshall discovers it and offers it to the human Sentient, causing a predestination paradox. Personality Sentient is a troll. He takes enjoyment in the suffering that he causes. He also has a profound interest with "accidents." Sentient likes to keep his primary victims alive for as long as possible in order to troll them to the maximum, while killing secondary victims (who are usually murdered in order to troll his primary victims). A healer from the Age of Chaos once diagnosed the wizard Sentient with what we now call Asperger syndrome in a futile attempt to explain his affection for animals, extreme memory (he could memorize over 95% of all magical spells, though he always denies having good memory) lack of empathy and obsession with accidents. The healer was later found in pieces at the bottom of an old well. As an AI, numerous programmers blamed system glitches (they usually met some sort of miserable end), but in fact, Sentient is actually carrying out his programming perfectly- he was programmed to troll. Relationships Mediant Mediant is the biological brother to Sentient. They were not exactly friends, as Mediant was not a troll, but a very serious person. Nevertheless, the two have teamed up at various times in their careers as wizards. However, they had a fallout in which Mediant refused to sever humanity's connection to magic, the only thing that would save the species from a deadly plague planted by a demon. After this confrontation, Mediant was never quite the same again. Unlike Sentient, who pursued technology to regain the power he lost, Mediant was bent on finding a way to bring magic back to humanity. He would never succeed, but his descendants would become the creators of the first Reborn cult. Mediant, like Sentient, somehow retained their immortality even after the loss of magic. Over the course of centuries, he finally saw that technology was the right way to go. But by then, his dealings with blood and murder had tainted his personality. By the time he became an AI, he was violent and manipulative, but was eventually defeated by Sentient once more inside the Beastmaster's head. Mediant's program would remain, and be rediscovered by the Velconum Empire, who revives him. His rivalry with Sentient would then continue into the 31st century until his destruction at the hands of the Commando. High Trolls Sentient's High Trolls are his own personal council on matters facing the galaxy. The High Troll is an extremely dangerous, violent and troll creature that is loyal only to Sentient. Guardians of Sentium, Sentient keeps them under his wing, as generals of his robot army. Danish While Sentient simply states to the mage that he knew his biological mother, he seems as if he is hiding something. It is very possible that Sentient was in fact Danish's father, considering the amount of effort he put into watching over the necromancer. Variant Oops. The contents of this section appear to have accidentally been deleted. Nemo Nemo is Sentient's arch-nemesis. Sentient first encountered him on one of his many temporal incursions, and brought the exiled prince to the 31st century. Nemo was extremely intelligent and soon adapted the technology of the future, becoming as skilled as Sentient at trolling. However, Sentient had adopted a son, Variant, and did not wish to join Nemo in his conquest of the galaxy. Nemo then took Variant hostage and executed him. Ever since, the two have become enemies. Nemo is the only opponent which causes Sentient to seriously fight (instead of trolling both sides) and is one of the few who have ever agitated Sentient. Trivia *Sentient claims that he is a processing unit and stores no information; however, he has databases covering a large portion of his planet, Sentium. *Sentient was originally created to be a helpful AI for the game Akin, however, he was also intended to be the comic relief. The two did not mix well together. He was made more helpful in Age of Zaram, and this can be explained by the fact that he was younger and less troll back then. Appearances *Age of Zaram *Akin *Black Hearts: The Original Game *Black Hearts: Galaxies *Black Hearts: Bounty Hunters *Black Hearts: Cataclysm Category:Characters